The Other Mortal World
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: The Sanzo party needs some help to defeat a new Enemy that has arises in their world. However the help they are getting  isn't what they thought it would be, five human girls, three of which don't trust them, one of those three don't actually like them.


Saiyuki-The Other Mortal World  
>1<br>Help?

**Alright, I noticed there wasn't many Sailor Moon/Saiyuki stories and I love both of these Anime so I thought I might try.**

**WARNING: This story contains YURI and YAOI if you don't like then don't read. But if just read anyone and then review to insult me you'll be the only one to regret that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Saiyuki but I own Jazz White and this story line. Enjoy! Rated for later chapters!**

* * *

><p>Jazz White growled as she made her way towards her friends sitting under their tree at the edge of the yard, her purple eyes were darker then they usually were due to the anger that was swirling around in them, her black hair was up in a high pony tail. She plonked down and then laid on her back with her head in Lita's lap, with all her friends staring at her waiting for her to say something.<p>

Jazz kicked one of her black chuck covered feet over the other and swang it. She wore jean short shorts and a purple singlet over the top of a blue one. She was extremely furious at the moment. She came back from helping arrest a guy to find out that Jake had gone back to his and Brad's place due to an injury because of a guy that Jazz really detested, named Justin.

"I'm seriously thinking of killing that bastard right about now," she said looking off towards the entrance of the school chewing on a piece of dried grass. She heard her friends all sigh and roll their eyes. No matter how many times Jazz said she was thinking of killing Justin she would never do it, it wouldn't sit right with her, no matter what he has done she only believes in killing people if they have done something so horrible, so repulsive to another person or animal.

"Okay, you are really creeping me out Jazzy," Serena laughed poking her silently fuming friend in the side. Lita ruffled the shorter ones hair which made Jazz playfully glare at her. They all saw Jazz as the sort of protector, well, her and Lita…Jazz was just a little bit more intense when it comes down to it. Jazz glanced at Serena who smiled lovingly at her. 'Love you' Jazz mouthed to her. 'Love you more' Serena mouthed back.

There friends did know of their relationship and it wasn't like they were scared to tell everyone, hell they would most likely be supported in their relationship due to Jazz's job and such but they just wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else, it was better that way.

"Yeah, usually you would already be thrashing the shit out of Justin," Rey added from her spot next to Amy who was typing away at her laptop trying to figure out something about Rey's vision of the four strange males that came to their world via some weird radiant door but she was having no luck in finding any readings suggesting that had come yet.

"I know it's just while I was coming back from arresting that creep, I walked past a group of four males…and I felt this weird air around them…like they don't belong…" Jazz muttered trailing off as Rey stood up and walked over to her. Flame glowing in her eyes as she stared down at Jazz.

"What did they look like? And why didn't you investigate?" she asked, well, more like demanded. Jazz blinked up at the furious priestess with wide eyes. "I mean seriously Jazz! You're meant to be smart and you don't even think to look into it more!"

"Well…I wanted to come to school to learn," she replied in such a soft small voice that Rey faltered for a second before glaring at her more.

"Right, the day Jazz White wants to come to school to learn will be the day that Jazz White get-" Rey stopped talking mid-sentence as her eyes locked on with something that Jazz couldn't see. She prompted herself up onto her elbows and looked to where all of her friends where looking and froze.

"That's them," she whispered as they seemed to be walking towards them and as they had no idea if they had any powers they kept their voices low. "But why are they here?"

"I don't know...maybe they want to kill us already," Amy suggested putting away her laptop. They all carefully stood up and watched the males move towards them with alert eyes. Jazz was slowly reaching her hand towards the gun hidden in her bag but Lita grabbed her arm.

"We have no idea what they want," she hissed to her. "So, don't threaten them yet." Jazz pouted but reluctantly put her bag down and moved to stand beside Serena as the others all flanked her as well. They were positioned in a circle that enabled them to move to their Princess's side quickly if these four meant harm.

"Guys really?" Serena asked looking at the protectiveness in their stances. "I believe I have proven cable of handling myself." She gave them all a pointed look and sighed under her breathe when they didn't move.

"That is correct Serena but we can't help it," Rey whispered. "It's instinct, besides we can't let Jazz have all the fun." Jazz poked her tongue out at the Princess of Mars just as the four males arrived at their point.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say you pretty Ladies are indeed the people we are looking for," the one with red hair said.

"Who are you?" Lita asked watching their movements with trained eyes. "And what do you want?" Jazz really wished she had taken her gun out because she could have sworn the blonde guy had one on him and that made her very paranoid, plus it looked like his was pointing it at them.

"And I would like it if Blondie here took out his gun," Jazz added on. "It's rude to point a gun at people not to mention illegal to carry a gun without a license." Jazz placed one arm around Serena's waist and pulled her slightly behind her.

"Looks like she got you Sanzo," the one with the glasses laughed. "Might as well do what she asks, we do need them." Sanzo just grunted and took a smoke out before lighting it.

"What do you need us for?" Serena asked before giving a look at Jazz who took a step in-front of her as the guy, Sanzo, took his gun out and placed it on the ground. Luckily no-one was around to see this, all the other students hanged around the other side of the school.

"I don't trust them either way," Jazz muttered glaring at them all. "A lot of people have used the pretence of needing someone to lure them in and then betray them." Serena took hold of Jazz arm from behind and gave it a gentle squeeze; they all knew what Jazz meant.

"Neither," Rey growled stepping forward as well.

"Hey, we don't mean you any harm, we just want to know if you guys are the Sailor Scouts," the youngest looking one said holding his hands out. His eyes showed so much innocence's that Jazz felt her muscles relax a little bit before she looked back at Sanzo.

"Why do you wish to know that?" Amy asked. She was already tapping away at her mini laptop and taking in their readings. "You guys aren't from here." She added. The others looked at her as she showed them her readings. Their power levels were higher than other human on this planet, besides from there's and of course Serena's who's the highest power level.

When the males remained silent for a longer time then Jazz and Lita thought allowed they bother stepped forward. They shared a glance before Jazz took a lazy but powerful stance.

"You guys have two options, tell us what you want," Lita said taking a more intense stance then Jazz, she trusted in her fighting ability but she didn't take on the same confidence as Jazz, and sometimes that over confidence was Jazz's downfall, not that she would ever admit it.

"Or we kick your arses," Jazz finished eyes glazed over and alert. Sanzo moved swiftly and picked up his gun at the threat but just as he did that Jazz moved with the speed of a very trained and experienced fighter.

She jumped forward and landed a powerful front kick on Sanzo's chest sending him backwards. She picked up his gun and pointed it at Goku who was about to move.

"I should warn you that there is a chance that I've been in more battles then you and I will shot if you threaten the life of Serena," she told them in a monotone. "No-one threatens my girl or my friends."

"Jazz please," Serena said placing her hand on her lovers shoulder. "I can assure you that they mean me no harm…I think they might just want our help." She turned to them as Jazz muttered something under her breath and threw the gun at Sanzo who was already up and glaring at the short girl. "I apologise for Jazz's actions, she is just very protective of me." She said with a bow before elbowing Jazz in the gut.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked before Serena gave her a pointed look. "Fine. I am deeply sorry for my actions, I should have thought things through…but the amount of time that you were silent was sort of unnerving." She heard her other friends giggle behind her, she turned her head and stuck out her tongue giving a piercing look in Lita's direction.

"It is quite alright," the one with the glasses smiled. "I'm Hakkai, and I agree we shouldn't have been that quiet."

"I'm Goku and that was an awesome move!" he exclaimed. Jazz smiled at him and laughed slightly.

"Thank you, if I hadn't read you as you moved towards us before I wouldn't have known that you were about to move to protect Sanzo," she told him. "I'm Jazz White."

"I'm Amy," Amy said stepping forward nudging Lita and Rey on the way.

"The names Gojyo," the red haired one said with a wink towards Amy. Lita and Serena shared at look of amusement. 'This will be good,' Lita mouthed. 'Yeah, Rey's as protective as Jazz.' Serena mouthed back.

"Oi, keep your hands off," Rey growled. "I'm Rey and Amy's my girlfriend." Lita let a small chuckle at Gojyo's facial expression.

"I'm Lita, pleasure to meet you all," Lita smiled. Jazz was still grumbling under her breath as she walked back to her bag, slinging it over her should she walked past her friends and the males.

"Sorry guys but I should probably go down to the station and give the Chief my report," Jazz explained. "See ya." She pressed a soft kiss onto Serena's cheek before she walked off whistling a tune.

"Liar, she just doesn't want to be around strangers," Serena mumbled, looking worriedly after her. "I'm sorry about Jazz; she is just a little...what's the word?"

"Suspicious? Sceptical? Paranoid?" Rey listed off with her fingers. "Can you blame her; after all she's been through?" The other girls looked worriedly after their newest member of the Sailor Scouts. They all knew that she hated new people and even more so when they obviously knew who they really where and then there is the fact that they have high power levels.

"Why is she like that?" Sanzo asked. "She moved faster than humans, so I am going to guess that she is a Sailor Scout and someone with a lot of training."

"Look, Jazz isn't the only person here who can kick your arses," Rey said looking at them with piercing eyes. "So, either you tell us what you want and mind your own business or just go away."

Gojyo looked again at all the girls, four of them were gay, obviously, the other he wasn't sure on and they were all equally protective of each other. It was noticeable to anyone who dared to look that they had been through a lot of tough times together and because of that they knew each other's weakness, strengths and thoughts without even trying. _'They are different then what I thought they would be,'_ he thought glancing at Goku who in turn was talking to Lita and Rey about the different martial arts. _'Looks like the Monkey can still talk with anyone no matter what they think of us.'_

"Hey, Sanzo what do you make of the famous Sailor Scouts?" he asked the blonde haired priest who was watching Goku, his eyes softened.

"They…are annoying," he muttered. "Right, you wanted to know what we wanted so here it is." The talking stopped, Serena glanced towards the parking lot in the school grounds where she knew Jazz still was, she might not like new people but she wasn't the type of person to just leave in the middle of something important.

"Alright, after you have explained what you wanted we will talk about and decided what we are going to do," Serena said looking back at the Priest.

"So, we came from a place where Humans and demons once lived in peace and after a few years of them fighting each other they live in peace again, however something knew has arrived, something that we have no idea how to fight," Sanzo started off.

"So, we were told to come to this world to find six girls known as the Sailor Scouts, we were to ask them to come and help us as they would be able to fight this enemy," Gojyo added on.

"They said we would know who they were because of the way they would react to us being here, our power levels would make them wary and we are to do nothing to make them think we are the enemy….that part didn't work so well," Hakkai spoke next.

"So, we want to know if you guys would come and help us defeat this enemy so that our world can be at peace again," Goku smiled at them all.

_'Now I know why Jazz relaxed a little around him, he reminds her of _him_,'_ Amy thought looking at the little monkey.

"Alright, we will think about this and give you an answer tomorrow," Serena said just as the bell went. "Well, we will see you tomorrow." She smiled at them as she wandered over to her bag and picked it up.

"See ya!" Lita saluted and walked off with Rey, who only nodded at them.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Amy bowed before walking off with Serena in the opposite direction of Lita and Rey.

The four males watched as the Sailor Scouts, minus one, walked towards their next class.

"Well, that went well," Gojyo muttered turning on his heel. "Now let's go find us some food."

"Food!" Goku exclaimed. "I'm starving!" Sanzo growled and whacked his little monkey over the head.


End file.
